The Secret
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE-SHOT... Ketika usaha Ino untuk menyelamatkan perkawinannya dengan Kiba justru menghadapkannya pda satu fakta yang justru semakin mendekatkan hubungan keduanya pada kehancuran... AU/OOC


**TITLE :**** THE SECRET **

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** The Secret, judul dan jalan cerita disadur dari film India berjudul RAAZ (2002) yang juga berarti Secret. Dan tentunya, dengan sedikit atau banyak perubahan karena keabalan otak dan imajinasi author … XD XD**

**PAIRING : KIBA – INO**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Yeach, you've been warned then. :D**

**RATE : T (or semi M maybe), absolutely not for under 15^_^**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/SUPRANATURAL/HOROR (?)**

**SUMMARY : **_Ketika usaha Ino untuk menyelamatkan perkawinannya dengan Kiba malah menyeretnya pada fakta rahasia yang justru meruntuhkan perkawinan itu sendiri… _

**Ff ini adalah request ff dari Cielheart Ie'chan dan karinuuzumaki**

**.**

**Sebenarnya akau pengen buatin ff yang fluffy, full romance ato humor gitu buat pairing request kalian ini, tapi berhubung ide yang ngendon di otakku adalah ini…ya, jadilah ff yang setengah horor/thriller/romance/supranatural ini… maaf jika gaje ya sobat^_^**

**.**

**.**

**7655 words for main story**

XXXXXXXXX

_Inilah kisah tentang cinta seorang istri…_

…_._

_._

Sirine ambulan terdengar membahana, nyaring memecahkan keheningan pagi yang dingin dan berkabut di awal musim dingin di jalanan yang hutan Ame yang hijau sebelum akhirnya berhenti di salah satu tepiannya.

Suara-suara gaduh diselingi isak tangis terdengar dari segerombolan anak muda menyambut berhentinya mobil berwarna putih itu di hadapan mereka. Sementara tak jauh dari mereka tampak sepasukan polisi tengah menjaga di area yang telah dipasangi pita kuning _police line_. Suara-suara itu kian meninggi ketika sesosok jasad yang telah ditutupi kain diangkut oleh kedua petugas ke dalam ambulan.

"….hiks…hiks, aku tak menyangka semua akan jadi begini hiks..hiks," terdengar suara sedih seorang gadis diiringi isak tangis.

Seorang teman lelakinya merangkul pundaknya meski dia sendiri juga tampak sama berdukanya. Atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan _shock_.

"Sudahlah, Ayame.. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kita semua juga tidak menyangka hal ini akan menimpa Karin."

Gadis yang disebut Ayame itu menoleh ke arah teman laki-lakinya itu.

"Idate, apa kau percaya yang dikatakan Oro-sensei, bahwa… bahwa kematian Karin karena dibunuh oleh roh jahat penghuni hutan Ame?"

"Hmm, itu sebenarnya hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tetapi, selama ini Oro-sensei memang terkenal dengan kemampuan supranaturalnya. Jadi, yah, mau tak mau aku percaya."

"Hiks…hiks.. Ini sungguh menyedihkan dan menakutkan. Kemarin sore kita bahkan masih bercanda bersama Karin, tapi sekarang…. Hiks… hikss.." Ayame tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Gadis itu kembali tergugu dalam tangisnya hingga Idate pun merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Jauh dari dalam hutan, dalam kegelapan diantara rimbunnya batang-batang pohon yang tumbuh rapat, tanpa mereka semua ketahui sepasang mata menatap nyalang dengan sebuah seringai kepuasan yang mengerikan.

"Terima kasih manusia bodoh. Karena kebodohanmu, aku bisa bebas dan mendapat kekuatan ini…. Kini aku akan menjemput kekasihku….. hahahahahahaha…."

XXXXXXXXX

Ino mengerang frustasi di antara hingar bingar musik disco yang memekakkan telinganya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu membenci pesta dan riuh rendah suara musik serta jeritan-jeritan orang-orang di dalamnya.

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu mencari-cari satu sosok yang dicintainya. Ia ingin mengajaknya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat gaduh itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Pening dan sakit.

Akhirnya bisa juga ia menemukan sosok itu. Seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan balutan jas hitam-hitam, berambut coklat jabrik tampak berdiri dan asyik berbincang dengan partner bisnisnya di salah satu pojok ruangan di mana suara musik tidak sekeras di tengah ruangan.

Ino bergegas menghampirinya. Suaminya itu bisa lupa waktu dan baru pulang menjelang pagi kalau ia tidak segera bertindak. Persetan dengan pembicaraan bisnis atau apalah namanya, Ino tidak perduli. Ia merasa sangat sakit. Hanya itu dan ia ingin suaminya itu menemaninya malam ini.

"KIBAA! AKU MAU PULANG SEKARANG!" teriak Ino sambil menarik lengan Kiba begitu ia telah mencapai tempat suaminya itu berdiri. Ia terpaksa berteriak-teriak seperti itu karena suara musik benar-benar diputar sangat keras hingga menulikan setiap telinga.

Dan lihat saja, Kiba pun kurang mendengar teriakanya. Buktinya pria berambut coklat itu hanya menoleh dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran serta agak terganggu karena Ino menariknya begitu saja ketika ia tengah berbicara dengan partner bisnisnya.

"AKU MAU PULANG SEKARANG. KEPALAKU SAKIT!" Ino kembali berteriak.

Kali ini Kiba bisa mendengar teriakan istrinya itu.

"Ah, INO. TUNGGU SEBENTAR LAGI. OKE. AKU MASIH ADA PERLU DENGAN KANKUROU KAU TAHU? TUNGGU AKU DI DEKAT BARTENDER!" teriak Kiba di telinga Ino.

Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Ino lebih lanjut, Kiba melepaskan cengkraman istrinya itu untuk kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali menemui partnernya yang masih menunggu di salah satu pojok ruangan.

Ino mengumpat kesal. Ia benar-benar marah. Bagaimana bisa suaminya mengacuhkannya hanya untuk berbicara tak penting dengan orang lain. Ia yakin mereka tak membicarakan tentang bisnis. Tidak mungkin orang membicarakan perihal kerjasama di antara hingar bingar musik yang menulikan telinga seperti itu.

Akhirnya dengan kedongkolan yang memuncak, Ino pun memutuskan untuk menuruti Kiba. Ia menyelusup di antara orang-orang yang asyik menari-nari mengikuti musik. Beberapa kali ia terhuyung karena tersodok tangan-tangan atau tersenggol tubuh-tubuh orang-orang penikmat pesta itu sebelum kemudian ia bisa mencapai bartender.

"AKU MINTA AIR! AIR MINERAL!" teriak Ino begitu ia sampai di depan bartender.

Begitu air diberikan oleh bartender yang menatapnya heran, Ino segera merogoh tas tangannya dan mengambil sebotol kecil kapsul. Mengambil beberapa butir sekaligus dan menenggaknya sekali teguk. Begitu kapsul obat itu telah berhasil ia telan, ia mencoba duduk di salah satu kursi dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kesabaran bukanlah hal yang bisa diandalkan dari seorang Ino. Dan seperti saat itu, setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu dan suaminya tidak nampak juga, Ino hilang sabar. Kepalanya makin terasa sakit. Obat yang diminumnya sama sekali tidak membantunya. Karena itu ia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Dengan gusar, Ino bergegas turun dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Ia akan pulang sendiri tanpa suaminya. Toh ia memegang kunci duplikat mobil yang dikendarai suaminya itu. Ia tidak perduli akan reaksi Kiba nantinya. Dan ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Begitu mendapatkan mobilnya di area parkir diskotik itu, Ino segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan brutal menstarter mobil itu meninggalkan area parkir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan tukang parkir ketika bamper belakang mobilnya menyuruk salah satu pot besar di pinggir area parkir dan membuatnya pecah berantakan. Ia sudah benar-benar dikuasai emosinya.

Kepala Ino terus berdenyut dan terasa kian menyakitkan dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah. Rumahnya dan Kiba. Rumah yang telah mereka tinggali selama hampir dua tahun menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Ino sekilas memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya terasa begitu menusuk hingga ia sampai merasa ajalnya telah dekat.

"AAAAAAAA…..!" Ino menjerit nyaring begitu ia membuka matanya dan dari arah berlawanan tampak mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Karena panik dia pun membelokkan setirnya dengan sangat cepat hingga mobil keluar jalur dan…

BRAKKKKKK!

Bagian depan mobil sukses menabrak sebatang pohon. Ino yang tak mengenakan sabuk pengaman pun terantuk keras dengan kepala menghantam setir. Wanita muda itu mengerang lirih sebelum kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

XXXXXXXXX

Kiba menghambur masuk ke tempat Ino dirawat begitu dokter yang menangani istrinya itu mengatakan ia boleh melihat kondisinya. Raut kekhawatiran jelas terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Ino…. " sebut Kiba begitu dilihatnya Ino sudah siuman dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Kepala Ino dibalut perban karena ia mengalami luka di bagian depan kepalanya. Untunglah lukanya tidak sampai mengakibatkan gegar otak.

"Kiba.." ucap Ino lirih menyambut suaminya.

"Untunglah kau tidak terluka parah, Ino. Dokter hanya menyarankan kau untuk beristirahat lebih banyak," ucap Kiba sambil meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Ino tersenyum, hambar.

"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir aku bisa mati dengan kecelakaan ini.."

"Ssshh! Kau ini bicara apa?" sontak Kiba melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap tidak suka pada istrinya yang menurutnya telah bicara ngawur.

"Apa lagi memangnya? Aku sangat lelah, Kiba. Aku lelah dengan keadaan kita. Semakin hari hubungan kita bukannya semakin baik malah semakin buruk. Daripada begitu lebih baik aku mati kan?" ujar Ino dengan tatapan mata yang sarat akan emosi.

Kiba menggeleng. Ia mendekat dan direngkuhnya Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh tegapnya sampai bergetar.

"Begitu besarkah kesalahan yang aku buat, Ino? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi hingga kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau tahu kan kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

Ino melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Jika benar semua yang kau katakan itu, Kiba, kenapa pernikahan kita menjadi seperti ini? Kau selalu mementingkan bisnismu lebih daripada aku. Berangkat pagi pulang malam. Bahkan di hari Minggu sekalipun. Di pesta pun kau hanya menjadikanku pajangan. Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan mencintaiku?"

Kiba menatap istrinya itu sejenak dan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, Ino. Hanya, kau tahu sendiri kan, aku ini pemimpin Inuzuka Corporation. Aku bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas perusahaan keluarga. Dan kau tahu perusahaan itu tidak kecil dan tidak sedikit. Dan pesta-pesta itu memang sudah menjadi bagian dari dunia bisnis itu sendiri. Bukankah kau sudah mengerti hal itu dan menerimanya sebelum kita memutuskan untuk menikah?"

Ino mendesah.

"Tetapi aku ini manusia biasa, Kiba. Sekali-sekali aku ingin kau memberikan waktu hanya untukku. Untuk kita bisa berdua saja dan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti pasangan lainnya. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti kita pacaran dulu," ujar Ino, menuntut dan setengah merajuk.

Kiba menatap sejenak kepada sang istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sekilas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku akui aku memang terlalu sibuk. Tapi aku janji, mulai saat ini aku akan lebih meluangkan waktu untuk kita berdua," ucap Kiba sambil kembali meraih tangan Ino.

Ino tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai awal dari janjimu itu, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?" Kiba mengerutkan kening.

"Ke Amegakure. Lihat hutan dalam potret itu!" Ino menunjuk ke sebuah potret besar yang tergantung di tembok di depannya. "Kurasa daerah sekitar hutan Ame sangat sejuk dan akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman. Kudengar juga banyak villa yang disewakan di sekitar tempat itu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana, Kiba?"

Kiba mengamati sekilas hijau hutan Ame yang dalam potret yang ditunjuk Ino. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun mengangguk. Mengiyakan permintaan istrinya itu.

XXXXXXXXX

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya menuju villa yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama liburan di Ame. Pepohonan tumbuh lebat di kanan kiri jalan. Hawa dingin musim dingin terasa benar. Membuat Ino sesekali merapatkan jaket dan syal yang dipakainya. Keadaan alamnya kurang lebih sama dengan Konoha. Hanya saja menurut kabar curah hujan di Ame sangat tinggi. Sebenarnya Ino sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin ke Ame, padahal selama ini ia benci suasana dingin dan lembab.

Ketika Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ia mendapati Kiba masih fokus pada kegiatannya menyetir. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan ekspresinya sulit tertebak.

"Kiba, kau tidak sedang marah kan?" tanya Ino manja.

Kiba menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum samar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang fokus menyetir. Jalanan cukup licin, jadi aku harus hati-hati," jawab Kiba sedikit berbohong, karena faktanya ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh mendekatinya seiring dengan semakin dekatnya mereka ke arah villa.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku mendadak begitu ingin kesini. Aku merasa seolah ada yang mendorongku kemari. Tapi apapun itu, aku berharap liburan kita akan menyenangkan," ujar Ino.

Kiba hanya mengangguk kecil. Fokusnya kembali pada kemudinya.

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di villa yang mereka sewa ketika matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Pendar matahari memerah di ufuk barat. Hari itu memang bisa dibilang cukup cerah untuk ukuran musim dingin dimana biasanya matahari terbenam lebih awal.

Ino mengamati bangunan villa di depannya. Sebuah bangunan dengan arsitektur Jepang kuno. Dengan dinding kayu dan pintu-pintu geser, sementara di halamannya yang luas dua pohon Sakura tinggi menjulang.

Seorang laki-laki dan wanita yang berumur separuh baya menyambut mereka dan membantu mereka menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi. Si wanita tua memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Nenek Chiyo sedangkan yang laki-laki memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kakek Tonbei. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami istri yang bertugas menjaga dan merawat villa.

Keduanya cukup ramah dan Ino langsung menyukai mereka. Tetapi anehnya, keduanya sempat menatap Kiba dengan pandangan yang aneh. Seperti takut dan khawatir.

Entahlah, Ino tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Ia ingin menikmati liburannya kali ini. Ia berharap banyak pada liburan ini. Bahwa dengan liburan ini ia dan Kiba bisa kembali memperbaiki pernikahan mereka yang hampir kandas.

_Ino tidak pernah tahu bahwa harapannya itu mungkin hanya akan tinggal harapan saja._

…

"Ino-sama, Anda ingin saya memasak apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Nenek Chiyo ketika ia membantu Ino meletakkan barang-barang wanita muda itu di kamar di lantai dua.

Ino tak langsung menjawab, melainkan ia melirik sekilas ke arlojinya baru kemudian dia menoleh ke Nenek Chiyo.

"Hmm, terima kasih Nenek Chiyo, tetapi aku sedang ingin masak sendiri. Tetapi kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa membantuku di dapur," ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk.

"Tentu saja saya tak keberatan, itu sudah tugas saya, Ino-sama. Kalau begitu Anda akan mulai sekarang?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Ya. Ayo kita ke dapur. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memasakkan menu spesial favorit suamiku," kata Ino riang.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum melihat tingkah tamunya itu. Ia menyukai wanita muda yang energik seperti Ino.

"Anda berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, Ino-sama. Dan bisa saya lihat kalau Anda begitu mencintai suami Anda. Kalian pasti berbahagia sekali," komentar Nenek Chiyo ketika mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju dapur. Villa itu memang cukup besar di mana koridor-koridor panjang menghubungkan antar ruangan. Interiornya sendiri perpaduan klasik dan modern.

Ino menoleh kepada Nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Yah, saya sangat mencintai suami saya, Nenek Chiyo. Dan seyogyanya pernikahan yang dilandasi cinta seperti itu akan bahagia, tapi tidak selalu demikian. Meskipun Kiba juga mencintai saya, tapi pernikahan kami bisa dikatakan sedang menuju kehancuran. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Untuk itulah saya sengaja berlibur kemari. Berharap dengan liburan di sini sampai tahun baru, kami akan bisa memperbaiki pernikahan kami," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

Nenek Chiyo mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Jadi begitu, ah…" gumam Nenek Chiyo.

Ino yang mendengar nada keluh di akhir kalimat Nenek Chiyo mau tak mau merasa heran.

"Nenek Chiyo, apa ada yang salah?"

Nenek Chiyo buru-buru menggeleng.

"T-tidak, Ino-sama. Tidak ada. Saya hanya ikut prihatin mendengar cerita Anda. Semoga liburan Anda di sini menyenangkan."

_Semoga saja liburan Anda memang menyenangkan, Ino-sama_. Nenek Chiyo berkata dalam hatinya dengan penuh harap.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan cukup nyaman. Kiba tampak menikmati masakan Ino dan mendengar cerita istrinya itu dengan sesekali menyahutinya. Mereka berdua sesekali tertawa. Dan Kiba merasa lebih baik. Mungkin pilihan Ino untuk liburan ini memang pilihan yang tepat bagi mereka.

Kini keduanya duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton film dari DVD yang disediakan. Tak banyak koleksi film yang disajikan hingga akhirnya mereka memilih menonton salah satu judul film yang sebenarnya sudah pernah mereka tonton.

"Huh, tahu begini, aku akan bawa koleksi DVD kita ya Kiba?" ucap Ino dengan bosan memandangi layar televisi.

Kiba menoleh kearah istrinya yang berada dalam rangkulannya itu.

"Hnn. Kupikir kau sudah agak kecapekan, Ino. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja sekarang?"

Ino mendongak.

"Ide yang bagus," ucapnya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya itu. Dan ia pun mematikan televisi dan dvd player. Kemudian keduanya beranjak dari sofa.

Tepat ketika Ino bergandengan dengan Kiba menaiki tangga menuju kamr mereka, sebuah suara samar mendesing di telinga Ino disertai hembusan angin dingin yang mendirikan bulu kuduk.

_Ino…_

Ino sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Mencari-cari asal suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar olehnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Kiba heran melihat istrinya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kiri-kanan.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya, Kiba? Ada suara.. seperti memanggilku," ucap Ino dengan nada agak mengambang.

Kiba menggeleng.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar. Hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini, ingat? Pasangan tua itu kan tinggal di pondok belakang," ucap Kiba.

Ino mengangguk.

"Yah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Sudahlah…"

Lalu keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kamar mereka. Ino menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kiba yang kokoh. Betapa telah lama dia tidak mersakan kedekatan seperti itu dengan suaminya itu. Dan Kiba pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa hatinya hangat oleh kedekatan mereka saat ini.

…..

PRANGGGG!

Sontak Kiba dan Ino menghentikan aktivitas mereka yang hampir mencapai puncaknya ketika suara keras itu terdengar.

"K-Kiba, suara apa itu?" tanya Ino dengan gagap.

Kiba tak menyahut. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum kemudian turun dari ranjang dan kembali memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya, Ino pun mengikuti gerakannya. Dipakainya kembali gaunnya yang terjatuh di lantai untuk kemudian mengikuti langkah Kiba keluar dari kamar mereka.

Ruangan dalam villa tampak menyeramkan dengan suasana gelapnya. Tadi mereka memang mematikan semua lampu kecuali lampu halaman. Dan kini mereka harus bersusah payah menemukan letak saklar lampu untuk membuat ruangan terang kembali.

Akhirnya begitu saklar telah ditemukan dan ruangan jadi terang benderang, keduanya dibuat terbeliak oleh sesuatu yang bisa mereka pastikan penyebab bunyi keras tadi. Ino bahkan menjerit histeris dan refleks memeluk Kiba dengan erat.

Ternyata kaca jendela samping rumah di bagian ruang tengah pecah berkeping-keping. Tak hanya itu, di antara pecahan kaca itu terdapat seonggok ayam mati berlumuran darah. Tak heran jika Ino menjerit histeris. Kiba sendiri sempat bergidik.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal gila seperti ini di malam buta begini?" desisnya penuh amarah. Lalu ia menoleh pada Ino dan berkata dengan lembut, "Ino, sebaiknya kau tunggu ke sofa dulu. Biar aku mengambil sapu dan pengki untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini."

Ino mengangguk. Masih dengan takut-takut ia pun berjalan lemas menuju sofa dan duduk dengan memeluk kedua kaki yang ia tekuk ke dada.

_Ino….._

Ino terkesiap. Matanya membelalak. Suara itu lagi. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Dan ia terpana ketika sekelebat bayangan melintas di depan jendela yang kacanya pecah itu.

"KIBAAAAA!" teriak Ino histeris .

Kiba yang baru saja bisa menemukan sapu dan pengki sontak menjatuhkan kedua alat kebersihan yang dipegangnya itu dan berlari cepat ke sofa ruang tengah dimana Ino berada. Ia bernapas lega ketika tidak terjadai hal buruk pada Ino sebagaimana prasangkanya tadi ketika ia mendengar istrinya itu menjerit.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Kiba begitu ia mencapai tempat Ino berdiri.

Ino menoleh dan segera memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat.

"A-aku melihat sekelebat bayangan tadi. Aku rasa dialah orang yang telah membuat kekacauan ini," ucap Ino dengan suara memetar.

Tangan Kiba mengepal geram.

"Apa kau tahu di lari ke arah mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya melintas begitu cepat. Dan… dan … sebelumnya ada suara aneh itu lagi, Kiba. Mendesis di telingaku, memanggil namaku. Aku benar-benar takut," ucap Ino mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kiba mengelus punggung Ino dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu meski dia sendiri mulai dihinggapi rasa penasaran.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Sebaiknya kita tidur lagi saja. Biarkan ini diurusi Kakek Tonbei. Ayo!"

Ino tak menyahut. Ia menurut saja ketika Kiba membawanya kembali ke kamar mereka. Akhirnya sisa malam itu terpaksa mereka habiskan dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka, membuat mereka tak lagi bisa menikmati kebersamaan seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya.

XXXXXXXXX

Keesokan harinya Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menceritakan semua kejadian aneh itu pada Nenek Chiyo. Dan reaksi wanita tua itu bahkan di luar dugaan Ino.

"Apa yang kami takutkan ternyata benar! Ino-sama, maaf karena saya tidak memberi tahu Anda hal ini sejak kemarin, tapi kemarin itu karena kami masih tidak yakin. Tapi setelah Anda cerita seperti itu, maka kini kami jadi yakin. Kalian berdua dalam bahaya. Roh jahat itu mengincar kalian. Oh, _Kamisama!_" ucap Nenek Chiyo dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Ino hanya mampu terbeliak tak percaya untuk beberapa detik. Ia selalu rasional dan tidak mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistis dalam hidupnya. Tetapi mengingat pengalamannya kemarin dan perkataan Nenek Chiyo, mau tak mau rasionalitasnya pun goyah.

"A-Apa maksud Nenek dengan roh jahat? B-bagaimana Nenek bilang dia mengincar kami? Ini pertama kalinya kami datang kemari dan kami juga tidak tahu apapun tentang daerah sini?"

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya Ino dengan seksama.

"Ino-sama. Sebenarnya saya tak mau menceritakan hal ini. T-tetapi fenomena yang terjadi belakangan ini ditambah dengan yang kalian alami, maka mau tak mau Anda harus kami beritahu satu hal."

"Apa itu Nenek Chiyo?" desak Ino tak sabar.

"Ada sesuatu di hutan itu, Ino-sama. Sesuatu yang jahat dan gelap. Dia bangkit dari tidur panjangnya setelah dia berhasil menjadikan seorang gadis tak berdosa sebagai tumbalnya. Peristiwa itu terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Dan suara-suara itu terdengar mengerikan ketika petang datang. Sejak itu tak ada seorang pun yang berani memasuki hutan. Roh jahat itu bisa membunuh siapapun yang mendekatinya."

Bulu kuduk Ino meremang demi didengarnya setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Nenek Chiyo. Kalau benar apa yang diceritakan Nenek Chiyo maka dia dan Kiba telah memilih tempat yang salah.

"L-lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami Nenek Chiyo? Mengapa roh jahat itu atau siapapun dia datang mendekati kami, padahal kami sama sekali tak mengenalnya dan kami juga tak melakukan sesuatu yang mengusiknya."

"Roh jahat itu mungkin tak mengenal Anda, Ino-sama. Tetapi ia mengenal suami Anda!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kakek Tonbei dari arah belakang.

Ino sontak menoleh sementara Nenek Chiyo malah menunduk.

"Kakek Tonbei. A-Apa maksud perkataan Anda?"

Kakek Tonbei berjalan mendekat dan menatap Ino lekat setelah sekilas melihat ke arah istrinya.

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia antara teman saya dan saya, Ino-sama. Tetapi saya tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi setelah… maaf saya mendengar semua pembicaraan Anda dengan Chiyo. Saya rasa saya harus memberitahu Anda."

Penuh dengan rasa penasaran Ino hanya mampu mengangguk. Memberi tanda bagi Kakek Tonbei untuk menceritakan semua yang disembunyikannya.

"Roh jahat itu sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis malang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa," Kakek Tonbei memulai ceritanya. "Begitulah teman saya mengatakan. Dia adalah penjaga vila yang terletak paling dekat dengan hutan. Dialah yang mengetahui cerita tentang gadis itu dan suami Anda. Nama gadis itu adalah Hotaru. Dia lari dari keluarganya karena dia tidak mau dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Hingga kemudian dia bertemu dengan Kiba-sama. Hotaru jatuh cinta pada suami Anda. Dan…." Tonbei menunduk dan tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Namun Ino sudah cukup bisa menebak apa kelanjutan perkataan laki-laki tua itu.

"Aku bisa mengira apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Kakek," ucap Ino sambil memejamkan matanya, menahan cairan panas itu agar tak tumpah dari kelopak matanya. Ini terlalu berat ditanggungnya jika apa yang ada di pikirannya ternyata benar. Jika semua cerita kedua orang itu benar.

"Jadi, suamiku, dia… dengan Hotaru itu kan? Lalu, lalu bagaimana gadis itu bisa mati?"

"Seperti saya bilang sebelumnya, Ino-sama. Hotaru mengalami gangguan jiwa. Dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Kiba-sama dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa Kiba-sama adalah pria yang sudah menikah. Suami Anda menolak bersamanya karena ia mencintai Anda. Tetapi gadis itu tidak mau menerima. Dia menuntut lebih, hingga mengancam bunuh diri kalau Kiba-sama tidak menuruti permintaannya. Kiba-sama tidak perduli dan menganggap Hotaru hanya main-main, tapi ternyata gadis itu sungguh-sungguh. Pistol yang digunakannya untuk mengancam Kiba-sama sukses melubangi kepalanya hingga gadis itu mati seketika. Karena panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Kiba-sama memerintahkan teman saya itu untuk mengubur jasad Hotaru di hutan. Dan begitulah rahasia itu terkubur hingga kemudian beberapa bulan lalu peristiwa itu terjadi. Di mana seorang mahasiswi ditemukan tewas ketika _camping_ di hutan dan selanjutnya….teman saya juga menemui nasib yang sama."

Ino tertunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh keterkejutan dan rasa sakit, marah, sedih, serta kekecewaan demi mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kakek Tonbei. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suaminya menyimpan rahasia sekelam itu selama sekian lama.

"Ino-sama, Anda baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Nenek Chiyo khawatir melihat Ino hanya diam saja.

"Aku yah… aku rasa aku perlu menenangkan diriku Nenek. Tolong Anda memasak untuk makan siang kali ini. Aku ke kamar dulu. Terima kasih." Selesai berkata demikian Ino bergegas melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia membutuhkan obatnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa tenang sekarang, kalau tidak kemungkinan besar ia akan mengamuk.

….

Kiba pulang dari kota tepat tengah hari ketika waktu makan siang. Sesuai janjinya, ia memilih untuk makan siang dengan Ino di villa. Tetapi ia mau tak mau dibuat heran ketika dia sampai di villa dan tak mendapati Ino menyambutnya. Bahkan Nenek Chiyo mengatakan bahwa Ino berada di kamarnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan makan siangnya, Kiba pun segera menemui Ino. Ia heran sekaligus khawatir mengapa istrinya itu mendadak mengabaikannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka tepat ketika Kiba mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengetuknya. Mulutnya belum sempat membuka untuk melontarkan kata tanya ketika matanya dibuat terbelalak karena tanpa berkata apapun Ino melewatinya begitu saja dengan menyeret koper besarnya.

"Ino! Ada apa ini? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba di antara keterkejutannya.

Ino berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh pada suaminya itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berapi-api.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah, Kiba! Dan tanya saja dirimu sendiri kenapa!" ucap Ino dingin dan kasar. Lalu dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun tak urung segera terhenti karena tangan Kiba lebih dulu menjangkau lengannya, menahan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba frustasi.

"Hotaru! Kau ingat nama itu?" tukas Ino sinis.

Sontak Kiba melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap horor pada sang istri. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi. Yang ada dia hanya berdiri kaku.

"Aku rasa kau lebih daripada ingat. Yah, tentu saja. Dia pernah menjadi peraduan sesaatmu, Inuzuka-sama. Dan aku sungguh tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata rahasia semacam ini bisa kau simpan dengan begitu rapi! Kita bertemu di pengadilan! Permisi!" tanpa menunggu reaksi Kiba lebih lanjut, Ino pun bergegas meninggalkan sang suami yang berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ino! Ini sungguh salah. Tak seharusnya kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari suamimu," ucap Sakura menyesalkan tindakan sahabatnya yang selalu _grusa-grusu_ itu.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu situasinya Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak membantah sedikitpun ketika kusebut nama gadis itu. Ya ampun, Sakura. Kukira sifat buruknya sudah hilang ketika menyatakan janji sucinya di depan altar kepadaku. Tetapi…. Ah! Kiba brengsek! Dia selama ini menyimpan rahasia sebusuk itu dariku. Dia tak hanya selingkuh tapi dia terlibat dalam sebuah pembunuhan! Aaaarrrgggghhh…" ujar Ino dengan meledak-ledak.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Iya sih. Ini memang sangat berat. Tetapi setidaknya kau perlu mendengar cerita seutuhnya dari mulut Kiba sendiri. Kau kan baru mendengar ceritanya dari orang lain. Ino, pernikahan kalian sudah cukup lama. Dan kalian telah berhubungan selama sekian tahun. Jangan biarkan semuanya hancur karena emosi yang meledak-ledak seperti ini."

Ino mengerang.

"Sudahlah, Sakura sekarang ini aku sedang suntuk. Dan aku tidak ingin mendebatkan hal itu dulu. Aku ingin tidur. Oh, aku sangat capek. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi, namun diurungkannya. Melihat kondisi Ino, mugkin memang sebaiknya membiarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku rasa kau memang perlu tidur."

Dan kemudian Ino pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar tamu rumah Sakura. Dulu ketika Sakura belum menikah, ia akan tidur di kamar Sakura jika ia sedang ada masalah. Lalu keduanya akn saling bicara. Namun karena sekarang Sakura telah menikah dengan Naruto, Ino harus tidur di kamar tamu kalau tidak mau disebut pengganggu.

Untungnya juga Naruto, suami Sakura tengah bertugas di luar Konoha sehingga dia bisa menghindari pertanyaan menyelidik dari Naruto yang notabene adalah teman Kiba juga. Setidaknya dengan demikian, Ino bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak sebelum ia mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ino, Kiba menelpon untuk ke-25 kalinya pagi ini. Kau tidak mau mengangkatnya hmm?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka duduk-duduk di halaman belakang rumah Sakura selepas sarapan.

"Buat apa? Aku sudah mengatakan keputusanku kok, Sakura. Kami baru akan bertemu di pengadilan nanti," ucap Ino tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya nanar kearah barisan bunga bakung di taman belakang yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Ino! Kau serius mau bercerai dengan Kiba?" Sakura melotot kaget.

"Tentu saja. Kesalahannya kali ini tidak dapat dimaafkan!" sahut Ino tetap tanpa menoleh.

"Oh, Ino! Aku mohon jangan main-main. Kalian…. Kalian kan begitu saling mencintai. Kau masih ingat kan betapa kalian menggemparkan sekolah ketika kalian memutuskan untuk jadi pasangan kekasih? Aku tahu benar kau mencintainya. Apa kau tak mau mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

Kali ini menoleh. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyum sinis. Jenis senyum yang sangat langka ditampilkan seorang Ino yang terkenal dengan keramahannya.

"Itu semua hanyalah masa lalu. Kenangan yang harus dilupakan. Si brengsek itu telah menyiksaku selama dua tahun pernikahan kami dan kini dia melengkapinya dengan rahasia kotornya itu! Tsk!" ujar Ino datar dan dingin.

Sakura terpaku. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Ino seperti ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu benar kalau sahabatnya itu sudah bersikap tenang dan dingin seperti itu maka dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

"Ino…" akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

KRIIIIIIINNGGGGGG!

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah Sakura kembali berdering. Sakura perlahan bangkit untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kalau Kiba lagi yang menelpon, bilang aku sudah pulang ke rumah ibu dan ayah, Sakura!" ucap Ino datar.

Sakura menghela napas. Dan ia pun bergegas menuju meja telpon. Dan diangkatnya telepon itu. berharap bukan dari Kiba lagi, karena ia sungguh tidak tega mengatakan untuk kesekian kalinya pada pria itu bahwa Ino menolak untuk bicara dengannya.

Harapan Sakura terkabul. Telepon itu bukan dari Kiba. Sakura bernapas lega. Namun sayangnya kelegaannya hanya sepersekian detik saja karena sesaat kemudian ia dibuat terkejut luar biasa oleh berita yang disampaikan si penelpon. Sampai-sampai ia menutup mulutnya yang ternganga karena terkejutnya. Seolah tidak percaya akan kata demi kata yang didengarnya.

"INOOOO!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Ino dengan kesal bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa sih Sakura? Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tak mau…."

"KIBA KECELAKAAN!" potong Sakura masih dengan berteriak dan mengangsurkan gagang telepon kepada Ino yang terbelalak mendengar perkataannya.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Ino pun menyambar gagang telepon di tangan Sakura lalu segera menanyai si penelpon yang mengabarkan berita mengejutkan itu. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Nenek Chiyo.

Gagang telepon itu perlahan terjatuh dari genggaman tangan Ino ketika dengan telinganya sendiri ia telah mendengar penuturan Nenek Chiyo bahwa Kiba baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan kondisinya sangat parah dan sedang ditangani di UGD Ame Hospital.

"Sakura! Ini tidak mungkin! K-kau bilang dia baru saja menelpon ke-25 kalinya pagi ini kan? K-kenapa jadi begini?" Ino terduduk lemas di lantai.

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya agar sahabatnya itu tegar.

"Apapun bisa terjadi. Itulah takdir, Ino. Karena itu sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, kau harus menemuinya. Kiba membutuhkanmu!"

Ino tergugu. Mata _aquamarine-_nya mengalirkan oleh air mata membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"S-Sakura… a-aku memang marah padanya. T-tapi aku tak pernah mengharapkannya celaka seperti ini. A-aku masih mencintainya Sakura," ucap Ino dalam isaknya.

Sakura mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Ame sekarang," ucap Sakura.

Ino melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Tetapi kau tidak boleh kesana. Kau tidak akan kuijinkan menyetir dalam kondisimu sekarang. Kasihan si kecil," Ino mengelus perut Sakura yang mulai membusung. Sahabatnya itu memang sedang mengandung 5 bulan.

"T-tapi Konoha-Ame sangat jauh. Kau tidak mungkin menyetir ke sana sendirian!" tukas Sakura.

"Kemarin aku juga menyetir sendirian dari sana dan nyatanya aku selamat dan utuh sampai sini, kan?"

"T-tapi…"

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Lagipula aku datang ke Ame untuk menjenguk Kiba. Jadi, pasti aku akan baik-baik saja," tegas Ino.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Hati-hati, Ino. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan sangat berhati-hati."

Ino mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Sakura. _Thanks for all_." Setelah berkata demikian Ino memeluk Sakura sekilas lalu dia pun menyambar mantel dan tas kecilnya yang masih teronggok di ruang tengah.

_Kamisama lindungilah keduanya_. Doa Sakura sambil menatap kepergian Ino dari rumahnya.

XXXXXXXXX

Hari sudah sore ketika Ino akhirnya bisa mencapai Ame Hospital tempat Kiba dirawat. Kedatangannya disambut oleh Nenek Chiyo dan Kakek Tonbei juga satu orang lagi yang seusia ayahnya namun berkulit pucat dan rambut panjang hitam lurus.

Seolah memahami rasa penasaran Ino, orang itu pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi, Anda Ino-san? Perkenalkan saya adalah Orochimaru. Saya adalah saksi kecelakaan yang menimpa suami Anda."

"Ya, saya Ino," sahut Ino singkat, lalu dia kembali menoleh pada Nenek Chiyo dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan Kiba sekarang, Nek?"

"Maaf Ino-sama, tapi keadaan Kiba-sama sangat parah. Dokter yang menanganinya sudah mengatakan bahwa keluarganya harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk," jawab Nenek Chiyo.

Ino melemas mendengar hal itu. Air mata kembali merebak di mata sebiru samudranya. Ia segera berlari ke pintu ruangan tempat dimana Kiba terbaring koma. Ia memejamkan mata dan tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya mendapati keadaan Kiba yang bisa dilihatnya dari balik kaca pintu.

Kepala Kiba terbalut perban, begitu juga dengan tubuh serta kedua tangannya. Bagian lehernya diberi penyangga, sementara selang-selang infus terpasang di lengannya. Alat bantu napas terpasang di mulutnya. Kabel-kabel terpasang di titik-titik nadinya untu mendeteksi denyut nadinya yang sangat lemah.

Air mata Ino semakin deras mengalir mengingat bagaimana yang terjadi antara ia dan Kiba sebelum kecelakaan naas itu menimpanya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Isakan Ino sedikit terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Orochimaru telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apakah Anda masih mencintainya?" tanya Orochimaru datar.

Ino menatap tidak suka pada orang asing yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Maaf saya rasa itu bukan urusan Anda!"

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, memang bukan urusan saya, Ino-san. Tetapi kalau Anda mau tahu, Anda sebenarnya punya kesempatan dan kekuatan untuk berperan serta mengembalikan kondisi suami Anda agar sadar dari komanya."

Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Apa sih maksud Anda? Suami saya sedang dalam masa kritis, jadi saya mohon Anda tidak mengganggu saya dengan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu!"

"Dokter mungkin mengatakan suami Anda sedang dalam keadaan koma, tapi sebenarnya terjadi ruhnya sedang ditawan oleh kekuatan iblis roh jahat itu, Ino-san."

Kali ini Ino menoleh dan menatap Orochimaru dengan mata melebar.

"Anda tidak perlu menatap saya seperti itu. Saya mengetahui semuanya. Sayalah yang pertama kali mendeteksi kekuatan roh jahat itu ketika terjadi peristiwa di hutan Ame. Saya terus melakukan penyelidikan dan bisa dibilang saya cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa roh jahat itu adalah roh seorang wanita yang sangat menginginkan kekasihnya menemaninya. Dalam hal ini suami Anda. Roh itu menginkan roh suami Anda untuk menemaninya. Dan Anda mempermulus jalannya dengan meninggalkan suami Anda begitu saja. Kecelakaan yang menimpa suami Anda inipun bagian dari perbuatan roh jahat itu. Kini roh jahat itu tinggal selangkah lagi mewujudkan keinginannya. Kalau sampai tengah malam ia berhasil menahan roh suami Anda agar tidak kembali ke tubuhnya, maka…. Yah… dia akan bisa mengambil suami Anda untuk selamanya," papar Orochimaru.

Ino mendengarkan semua itu dengan seksama. Perlahan tangannya mengepal geram.

"Saya tidak akan tinggal diam, Orochimaru-san. Saya tidak akan membiarkan roh jahat itu merebut suami saya. Sekarang apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk mencegahnya?"

"Hanya ada satu jalan. Anda harus menemukan tempat di mana jasad Hotaru terkubur untuk kemudian membakarnya. Hanya dengan demikian maka kekuatannya akan musnah dan tidak akan bisa mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi."

Ino sesaat terkesiap. Hatinya merinding. Seleret ketakutan sempat merayapi relung hatinya, namun kekuatan lain segera menepisnya. Yaitu rasa cintanya pada Kiba. Yah, kini ia sadar betapa ia mencintai suaminya itu. dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan suaminya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, Orochimaru-sama. Saya akan menemukan jasad Hotaru dan membakarnya," ucap Ino tegas.

Orochimaru mengangguk.

"Bagus. Saya sudah menduga Anda akan melakukan apapun demi suami Anda. Percayalah, cinta Anda pada suami Anda akan menolong Anda memenangkan pertarungan ini. Berhati-hatilah, Ino-san. Semoga berhasil, _Kami_ melindungi kalian!"

Ino mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Orochimaru-sama. Maaf jika tadi saya sempat salah paham pada Anda."

Kemudian Ino pun bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Pertama-tama ia perlu membeli satu jirigen bensin, sekotak korek api, senter, dan sekop. Setelah mendapatkan semua barang-barang itu, ia pun bergegas mengemudikan mobilnya menuju hutan Ame yang ternyata cukup jauh dari Ame Hospital.

Matahari telah terbenam dengan sempurna ketika Ino mengemudikan mobilnya menembus jalanan yang lengang menuju hutan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa jalanan di yang melintasi hutan Ame memang menjadi sangat sapi ketika malam sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Tak ada orang yang melintasinya jika tidak sangat terpaksa. Mereka lebih memilih jalan alternatif yang lebih jauh daripada melewati jalan itu.

Kelengangan jalan itu memang membantu Ino mempercepat laju kendaraannya karena ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan bersinggungan dengan kendaraan lain. Tetapi kelengangan itu juga memacu adrenalinnya sebab dalam kesunyian itu bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

Angin dingin mendadak menghembus telinganya diiringi suara yang mendesis. Kali ini lebih jelas dari yang pernah Ino dengan waktu di Villa. Dan ketika ia menoleh, Ino dipaksa menjerit histeris karena sosok wanita yang tak dikenalnya tahu-tahu telah duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Mobil yang dikemudikannya sontak oleng ke kiri jalan dan berhenti dan nyaris menabrak pagar pembatas yang akan sukse mengantarnya terjun ke jurang kalau saja Ino tak segera memutarnya ke kanan tepat pada waktunya.

_Kau pikir kau bisa melawanku wanita bodoh? Hahahaha…. Kiba itu telah menjadi milikku sekarang! Hahahaha…. Mati kau!_

Wanita itu tertawa mengerikan di akhir kalimatnya yang mengintimidasi Ino. Dan dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar pun keluar sulur-sulur yang seperti ular berwarna merah kehitaman sementara wajahnya perlahan bermetamorfosa menjadi wajah monster yang bertotol-totol hijau kuning berdenyut-denyut dengan lendir yang menetes-netes. Seolah masih kurang menjijikkan, di dari setiap totol-totol keluar belatung-belatung yang berkeloket.

Ino bergidik ngeri. Dirapalnya segala doa dan pujian yang diingatkannya sementara ia bertahan untuk tidak memperdulikan penampakan makhluk di sampingnya yang kini semakin mendekat padanya.

Makhluk jadi-jadian itu semakin mendekat dan mendesis-desis. Ino panik luar biasa hingga ia mengegas mobilnya hampir mencapai kecepatan maksimal, sementara tangannya yang satu berusaha mencari senter.

Dapat. Dengan segera disorotkannya senter itu ke makhluk itu. Dipukulkannya senter yang berukuran cukup besar ke kepala makhluk menjijikkan itu. Dan berhasil.

Makhluk itu merasa terganggu oleh cahaya senter yang menyilaukan pun mendadak sirna dari samping Ino.

Napas Ino terengah. Ia pun bernapas sedikit lega. Dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir. Ia sudah hampir dekat dengan hutan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menjerat leher Ino dari belakang diiringi desisan kemarahan. Makhluk jadi-jadian itu datang lagi rupanya. Ia mencekik leher Ino dengan kedua tangannya yang hitam berlendir dan berbau anyir. Sangat menjijikkan.

Ino menjerit sebelum kemudian megap-megap. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik tangan yang mencekiknya itu. Ia sudah tak sempat memikirkan lagi bahwa dengan demikian ia melepaskan setirnya hingga mobilnya pun meliuk-liuk ke sana kemari dalam kecepatan yang masih tinggi karena kakinya masih menginjak pedal kopling.

Sekali lagi senter menjadi senjata Ino. Kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghantamkan senter ke kepala makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

DAGH!

Berhasil. Cengkraman itu lepas dan Ino bisa bernapas lega. Ia kembali mengendalikan setirnya.

"DASAR IBLIS! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKANMU MEREBUT SUAMIKU, KAU TAHU! AKAN AKU TUNJUKKAN PADAMU APA ITU CINTA YANG SEBENARNYA!" teriak Ino penuh dengan determinasi tinggi.

Dan seperti keajaiban dari kata-katanya makhluk itu pun lenyap kembali dari dalam mobilnya.

Ino terengah-engah. Waktu sudah semakin malam. Ia harus cepat menemukan jasad Hotaru. Harus.

_Kiba bertahanlah! Bertahanlah!_

Akhirnya setelah dengan susah payah dan melewati perjalanan yang cukup mengerikan, Ino pun sampai di hutan Ame. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan memasukkan barang-barang yang sudah dbelinya ke dalam tas golf yang panjang. Untungnya peralatan golf itu masih ada di bagasi mobil. Ia mengeluarkan peralatan golf itu dan menggantinya dengan sekop, korek api dan jirigen berisi bensin.

Ternyata cukup berat juga bawaannya. Ino sempat meringis karena ia tidak terbiasa membawa barang berat.

"Ino-san! Ikut aku!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Orochimaru memanggil.

Ino menoleh dan terheran-heran melihat orang itu tahu-tahu telah berdiri di depannya.

"O-orochimaru-sama? Anda, bagaimana bisa sudah sampai di sini?"

"Itu tidak penting! Sekarang kita harus cepat menemukan jasad itu. Waktu kita tinggal satu jam lagi sebelum tengah malam, Ino-san!"

Ino mengangguk. Meski ia masih keheranan akan bagaimana cara Orochimaru mencapi hutan itu, tetapi situasinya lebih gawat dan ia tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu lebih lanjut.

Maka Ino pun menurut dan melangkah untuk berjalan beriringan dengan Orochimaru. Senter di tangannya memberi penerangan yang cukup jelas menembus kegelapan hutan Ame yang lebat.

Ino menggigil oleh hawa dingin dan juga sensasi aneh yang ia yakini adalah bagian intimidasi makhluk itu. Apapun itu ia bertekad bulat, bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Kiba, suami yang dicintainya.

Orochimaru menggunakan sebentuk benda berbentuk piring berwarna hitam dengan jarum-jarum daan simbol-simbol aneh berwarna merah. Jarum-jarum itu bergerak menuju satu arah dan sesuai arah jarum itulah mereka berdua berjalan.

"Ini Kompas Yin dan Yang. Kompas ini benda ciptaanku. Kubuat khusus untuk mendeteksi keberadaan pusat energi roh," Orochimaru menerangkan dengan rasa bangga.

Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, Ino-san. Kurasa Hotaru tak akan membiarkan kita menemukan jasadnya begitu saja!"

Benar saja. Tepat ketika Orochimaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, sesosok wanita berambut panjang kecoklatan telah menghadang mereka berdua.

Ino langsung mengenalinya karena wujud sosok itu sama persis dengan sosok yang tadi mengganggunya di perjalanan.

"Gunakan ini, Ino-san!" Orochimaru mengangsurkan sebentuk pedang kayu kepada Ino yang menerimanya dengan sigap.

_Dasar manusia-manusia bodoh! Kalian hanya menghantar nyawa kalian dengan kelancangan kalian mengusikku! Hhaahahahahahahhhhaa…!_

Suara Hotaru menggaung di seluruh hutan. Membuat hawa dingin malam semakin mencekam. Dari mulutnya yang ternganga kini keluar ular-ular yang meliuk-liuk.

"Jangan takut Ino-san. Itu hanya halusinasi! Jangan sampai kau terkecoh!" kata Orochimaru.

Ino menerjang maju dengan gagah berani. Ditebaskannya pedang kayu yang dilambari kertas mantra itu tepat ke bagian tengah kepala makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

Srett!

Dan makhluk itu pun seketika lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

Keduanya segera menlajutkan perjalanan. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka dipaksa berhenti karena mendadak di depan mereka muncul sebentuk anjing merah darah dengan taring-taringnya yang panjang sementara sepasang matanya menyala bagai nyala api.

Anjing itu mengaung nyaring mendirikan bulu kuduk sebelum kemudian melompat menyerang mereka. Ino dengan gesit berkelit namun sial bagi Orochimaru. Pria itu tak sempat menghindar dan terkena cakaran si anjing merah yang mengerikan.

"Jangan pedulikan saya, Ino-san! Cepat lanjutkan perjalananmu. Pakai ini. Kau sudah hampir sampai pada tempat jasad itu. Cepat!" Orochimaru melemparkan piringan kompas itu ke arah Ino yang untungnya bisa menangkapnya dengan tepat.

Wanita muda itu pun berlari meninggalkan Orochimaru.

Anjing yang tadi sempat menghilang setelah menyerang Orochimaru kini muncul lagi menghadang langkah Ino ketika dia semakin dekat ke tempat jasad Hotaru.

Ino mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga terarah ke leher si anjing namun dengan gesitnya binatang itu berkelit dan mencakar lengan Ino.

Darah segar menetes segera dari luka itu. Ino meringis kesakitan. Ia berusaha bangkit lagi. dan tepat ketika anjing itu meloncat hendak menerkamnya, ia berhasil menusukkan ujung pedang ke perut anjing itu.

JLEB!

Darah hitam anjing itu muncrat mengenai wajah Ino. Dengan jijik Ino mengusap wajahnya dengan ujung bajunya. Dia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan kompas.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah dia berdiri. Jarum kompas itu kini tak lagi bergerak. Bagian tengahnya yang bersimbol Yin dan Yang menyala. Ino menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa di tempat itulah jasad Hotaru berada. Ia menurunkan tas golf yang yang dari tadi disandangnya.

Dengan cepat Ino pun mulai menggali dengan sekop. tidak diperdulikannya lengkingan-lengkingan yang coba mengganggu konsentrasinya. Pedang kayu bermantra itu ia tancapkan begitu saja di tanah depannya sementara ia menggali.

Jeritan-jeritan wanita dan suara isak tangis memilukan sekaligus mengerikan membuat Ino sempat berhenti namun kemudian ia kembali menggali karena ia tahu bahwa suara-suara itu adalah taktik makhluk itu agar dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

Tak mudah menggali hanya dengan bantuan sekop yang tak seberapa besar. Apalagi tanah di tempat itu cukup keras dan Ino tidak pernah menggunakan sekop besar sebelumnya. Ia memang suka bercocok tanam, tapi selama ini ia selalu berhdapan dengan tanah gembur kalau tidak dengan pot-pot yang mana sama sekali tak pernah membuatanya perlu berusah payah menggali seperti yang dilakukannya saat itu.

Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh Ino padahal cuaca sangat dingin. Napasnya ngos-ngosan sementara tangannya mulai terasa sakit.

Gerakan Ino menyeko tanah terhenti ketika diarasakannya ujung sekopnya membentur sesuatu. Diambilnya senter dan disorotinya apa yang tadi membentur ujung sekopnya.

Dan matanya terbeliak. Tampak permukaan kantong plastik hitam yang ia ketahui sebagai plastik kantong jenazah menyembul dari dalam gundukan tanah.

Ino gemetar sesaat sebelum kemudian sadar bahwa waktunya tak banyak. Ia segera menyingkirkaan bagian tanah lainnya yang menutupi kantong jasad Hotaru.

Setelah semua tanah yang menutupi kantong itu berhasil ia singkirkan ia pun segera mengambil jirigen bensinnya.

Namun sebuah tangan menahannya tepat ketika ia akan membuka tutup jirigen.

Ino menoleh dan matanya mmebelalak demi didapatinya Kiba telah berdiri di hadapannya.

PLAKKK!

Suara tamparan itu begitu keras hingga menggema dalam kesunyian hutan.

Sudah bisa dipastikan, rasanya pasti sakit sekali ditampar seperti itu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Ino menitikkan air mata, namun karena ia sakit hati akan perlakuan suaminya yang malah menamparnya setelah ia berjuang sedemikian rupa hanya untuk menyelematkan nyawanya. Untungnya ia segera disadarkan oleh rasionya bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang itu bukan Kiba, melainkan roh jahat yang menyamar sebagai suaminya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA? DASAR WANITA JALANG!" teriak Kiba hingga tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa marah yang sangat.

Ino tersenyum miris.

"DASAR IBLIS! MINGGIR KAU!"

Dengan sekuat tenag Ino menghantamkan sekopnya ke kepala Kiba hingga pria itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Set!

Sosok Kiba dengan sekejap pun lenyap dari pandangan. Ino sudah tak memperhatikannya. Ia kini telah berhasil menyiramkan bensin ke seluruh permukaan kantong jasad Hotaru.

Kemudian Ino pun mengambil koreka yang juga telah disiapkannya. Tetapi sayang berkali-kali ia gagal karena setiap ia memantik apinya, angin misterius selalu saja berhembus dan mematikan apinya.

"Ino-san. Waktumu hampir habis! Cepatlah!" seru Orochimaru yang tahu-tahu kembali muncul.

Ino terus memantik api dengan korek apinya namun berkali-kali itu juga angin memadamkannya.

Merasa frustasi dan marah yang yang memuncak akhirnya Ino pun melakukan tindakan nekat. Ia memantik korek di bawah ujung kemejanya. Dan berhasil. Angin misterius yang dihembuskan roh jahat itu tak bisa menjangkaunya dan ia pun berhasi menyalakan korek api itu tapi dengan konsekuensi ujung kemejanya terbakar.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Ino menyentakkan ujung kemejanya itu, merobeknya dan melemparkan robekan kain itu tepat ke kantong jasad yang telah ia guyuri bensin.

BLARRR!

Api besar seketika berkobar-kobar teriring dengan terdengarnya jerit kesakitan sebelum kemudian suara itu lenyap ketika api semakin lama semakin besar melahap setiap inci dari bagian jasad Hotaru.

Ino terduduk dengan napas tersengal. Ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Engkau berhasil, Ino-san! Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke rumah sakit!" ucap Orochimaru sambil mendekat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Orochimaru-sama," Ino membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu. Semua ini berkat keteguhan hatimu dalam mencintai suamimu, Ino-san. Saya pribadi takjub dengan determinasi Anda. Sungguh tidak mudah melakukannya. Bahkan saya tidak menyangkan Anda berhasil. Yah, tapi kenyataannya Anda-lah pemenangnya. Selamat!" Orochimaru mengulurkan tangan.

Ino menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun ia masih gemetaran anatara percaya dan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Sungguh ia tidak akan pernah mampu melupakannya. Namun ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan meninggalkan kenangan buruk ini di belakang begitu ia dan Kiba kembali bersama.

XXXXXXXXX

Musim dingin mencapai puncaknya di akhir Desember. Seluruh Konoha terselimuti salju yang putih dan dingin. Pepohonan, atap-atap, jalanan dan rerumputan semuanya berwarna putih.

Di lapangan dekat Konoha Tower, tampak anak-anak dari berbagai usia riuh rendah bermain _ice skating_. Bahkan pasangan-pasangan muda juga tidak mau kalah dengan mereka. Ada yang ikut ber-_ice skating_ dengan riangnya, ada yang bermain bola-bola salju dan ada pula yang memanfaatkan fasilitas taman seperti jungkat-jungkit, ayunan dan plusutan.

Dari balkon rumahnya yang indah, seorang pria muda menatap itu semua dengan senyum samar. Namun senyum samarnya itu terkembang menjadi jelas dan lebar ketika kemudian didengarnya sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kiba? Kau dimana?"

Kiba berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dicintainya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan, "Oh, di sini kau rupanya hmm!"

Dengan bantuan kruk, Kiba pun berjalan tertatih menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku jika selalu membuatmu khawatir, Ino."

Ino melepaskan pelukan suaminya itu namun ia tidak menjauhkan jarah tubuhnya dengan sang suami. Ditatapnya dengan kesal pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup kau tahu!" tukasnya sambil pura-pura cemberut.

Kiba tergelak. Ia selalu merasa lucu jika Ino bertingkah kekanakan. Namun justru itu yang disukainya. Ketika Ino bermanja-manja kepadanya.

Dibelainya salah satu pipi Ino dengan lembut sebelum kemudian ditariknya kepala wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut, mendekat ke wajahnya hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Perlahan Kiba mengecup bibir tipis sang istri dengan penuh kelembutan dan segenap cinta yang ada di hatinya. Dirasakannya tangan Ino naik mencengkram kedua lengannya ketika ia memperdalam ciumannya.

Angin musim dingin berhembus menebarkan hawa dingin, namun kedua sejoli itu tidak sedikitpun merasakan dinginnya udara oleh karena kehangatan kini mereka tengah ciptakan. Kehangatan yang merasuk hingga ke tulang sumsum dan setiap inti sel mereka berdua. Kehangatan yang sepakat mereka namakan, cinta.

.

.

.

.

…_dan cinta seorang istri pada suaminya adalah kekuatan yang agung, _

_seumpama perisai pelindung bagi sang jiwa…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**= OWARI = **

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N : **Wuaahhh, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan ff ini. Maaf jika kurang atau tidak memuaskan ya **Ciel-chan**dan**karinu-chan**. Secara, feel Kiba-Ino memang tidak ada di diriku meski aku sudah memaksakan diriku sedemikian rupa (karena sebenarnya, ff ini mau kubuat untuk WINTERBEAT: GaaraIno :D).

Oke, semoga kalian sudi membacanya.

Akhir kata, mind to r n r? ^_^


End file.
